What About the Ladies?
by RoxyKyouraku
Summary: The Women Soul Reaper Associationoften publishes Phot books of the guys of Sereitei every once in a while, but Roxy and Kara decide it's time to change it up a bit. simple one-shot with some original characters. First fanfic, so please read and review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. I do, however, own Roxy Kuchiki, Kara Somako, Hotaru Nakano, Faracy Gattins, Alex Wheeler, Kit Nightshine, Donnacella Drenton, and Semeiah Meikuro, along with this fanfic.

Pairings: Roxy/Byakuya, Semeiah/Ukitake, Kit/Izuru. I'm not mentioning pairings that are not shown in this story.

A/N: please be nice with reviews. This is my first fanfic.

The two girls grinned widely as they waited eagerly to hear what the other members of the Women Soul Reaper Association had o say about their idea. They scanned the faces in the room, hoping for at least one person to second the fund-raising plan.

Alex Wheeler was the first to speak, leaning back in her chair with her feet propped on the table. "I think it's a good idea. I may not have been here long, but from what I've seen and heard, the WSRA usually puts out photo books of the guys, so why not do something different?" She said, sitting up in her chair as Donnacella knocked her feet off the table for the third time that day.

Nanao Ise pushed her glasses back up her nose as she pondered this idea. After a moment, she looked out at the rest of the meeting's attendees. 15 people including her occupied the room. Since some of the replacements for the shinigami had arrived, their rather small group had gotten a bit bigger. This actually made it a bit harder to raise funds for the group since there were more to participate in activities. They had been coming up with fund-raising ideas and Kara and Roxy had just presented the only idea that had been seconded all day.

Sighing at the seeming lack of effort the others put in, she addressed the group. "Since the idea has been seconded by Alex-san, we might as well take a vote. All those who are for the idea, please raise your hand." Eleven hands went up, and the Eight Division Fukutaichou took a tally. Once everyone had lowered their hands, she continued. "It seems as though the idea has a majority vote, so for the sake of not wasting time waiting for someone to come up with another idea…" She glanced over the group looking for objections. Finding none, she continued "Please raise your hand if you wish to actually participate."

Nine hands went up. Although they were fine with the idea, Donnacella and Kiyone didn't like the idea of posing for pictures that would most likely be seen by many others. Waiting a moment for anyone to change their minds, the club's vice-president took down the names of each of the participants as the meeting continued, everyone eventually ending up talking amongst themselves, mainly exchanging stories and the usually gossip.

At the end of the meeting, those who were taking part in the fundraiser were given their day and time to meet to do their part. All the necessary equipment would already be on-site, so all the girls had to bring was themselves. As they shuffled out, the dominant topic of discussion was the fact that in 4 days, there would be a new set of photo books for sale, each containing photos of each of the participating women.

The next day, Kit, Semeiah, and Rangiku made their way to a small building, inside of which a make-shift studio had been constructed earlier that morning. Nanao called Rangiku over to the dressing room first, and, after a few minutes, she emerged in her first outfit: a cream-colored, tunic-style top and a pair of dark denim jeans with black pumps. She posed for several shots before going in and changing. This was repeated once more, and then it was Semeiah's turn.

The Fukutaichou of the Thirteenth Division started out with an all-white dress, sandals, and light-blue ribbon in her hair. After the first round of shots, she made swift work of picking out the sexiest of her outfits: a dark red mini dress so short it threatened to show off too much skin, paired with strappy silver pumps, her hair flowing freely down her back in waves and her lips painted a pale pink. The cameraman was slapped several times to stop his staring.

After her last outfit, it was Kit's turn. Her first pick was a cat-girl costume with an orange tail and ears, her clothes being a plaid skirt and white button-up shirt with a loose red tie around her neck. Her white stockings came almost to her knees and the brown shoes completed the look along with a red ribbon holding some of her hair back. Her other outfits were a rocker-chick look and a sexy jogger.

Once the last shots were taken, the girls left, taking home the outfit they liked the best; Rangiku had opted for her second, an off-the-shoulder empire-style mini-dress with black leggings and black pumps; Semeiah chose the colonial American dress, planning on using it for next Halloween; Kit took the cat-girl outfit, although she only took the clothes. Izuru was going to have a nosebleed when she got home since she was already wearing the outfit.

The following morning, Faracy, Unohana, and Hotaru arrived to the same studio, all three feeling rather excited about the whole thing. Hotaru had even made a bet with Unohana that she would sell more than the Fourth Division Taichou. Upon entering the building, Faracy was taken in first as the other two sat nearby. Being rather modest by nature, the girl only chose two outfits: a college-girl outfit, and a dog costume that consisted of floppy ears and a bendable tail, long with a pair of knee-length shorts and a three-quarter sleeved top, both brown and grey in color.

Once she was finished, it was Hotaru's turn. She chose ones that suited her personality: a cowgirl –complete with hat and spurs, a pop-star look, and a belly dancer. Once she was finished, the photographer once again had several bloody tissues in a trash can next to him. Unohana was the last for the day, and kept it simple: a skirted women's suit –with and without the blazer, a printed maxi dress with flat sandals, and a formal black dress with pale lavender pumps.

They all left at the same time, Hotaru back in her pop-star look, her hair in a high ponytail, and sunglasses perched on top of her head, pretended to have the attitude of a diva in her gray and pink, tight-fitting, layered t-shirt and tight, straight-legged jeans that stopped at her ankles, her feet clad in white and silver sneakers. Unohana opted for leaving in uniform, although she had the printed dress and sandals neatly in the bag she carried. Faracy also carried her outfit –her college girl ensemble- in a bag as she fixed her hair back with her usual headband, turning off to the side as soon as she go the chance and creating a senkaimon to head home.

The next day was just as eventful at the studio as the last three "subjects" arrived for their appointments. Roxy sat off to the side as Yachiru and Alex went first, since the pink-haired Fukutaichou didn't want to do hers alone. Not minding, Alex helped her pick out a light green and white Japanese school girl outfit, which the little one agreed on since it matched the Fourth Seat's white t-shirt and dark green Capri pants, tan sandals on her feet and her hair pulled back with a dark green ribbon. Their second set was Yachiru as a Lolita doll and Alex as a raver, glow sticks and all. After doing a few separate shots of the younger girl in a Native American outfit and the elder in a dark green bikini with black shorts, it was Roxy's turn.

The brunette swiftly slipped into a floor-length black halter dress that had a plunging neckline, a slit all the way to her hip, and black open-toe pumps adding a bit to her height with her hair flowing in waves down to the bottom of her butt and her lips painted red. After a bit, she changed first into a purple and grey Japanese schoolgirl uniform, then into a violet bikini that showed off her birthmark and the seven-point star tattoo on her back, sakura petals floating around it.

The pictures taken and outfits chosen, the girls left, Yachiru with her Lolita doll outfit, Alex with her raver set, and Roxy with her bikini, intent on hauling her husband off for a short vacation to the beach. Throughout the night, those who did not pose for pictures worked all night developing, editing, printing and arranging the photos into their respective books then made several copies of each.

By the next morning, the photo books were up for sale. News of their release had been spreading through Sereitei since the idea was presented, but it didn't take 4 days for the information to reach the ears of every guy within the walls; It wasn't long before several of the books sold out, and more had to be made.

By the end of the day, Kara and Roxy went to see how many books and gone, and saw one in the hands of at least three fourths of the male population. Hurrying to the room where the WSRA's meetings were held, the girls' eyes widened at the amount of cold hard cash that was being counted by the president and vice-president of the club. It had to easily be twice the amount they usually saw. The girls grinned manically at one another as the exchanged a high five. The two knew their idea wouldn't be a total flop, but they never expected it to go this well. "Shall we celebrate?" Roxy asked her "cousin". Kara laughed. "Lets." The two waltzed out, intent on having themselves a good time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Thanks for reading. depending on how the reviews go, I _might_ even make a follow-up story (maybe about the reactions?). Please review!


End file.
